SMA Destiny Island
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Masa-masa SMA Sora dan kawan-kawan. Bakal banyak chara lain yang masuk. DISCONTINUED, pindah ke blog.
1. Chapter 1

SMA Destiny Island (SMA DI)

Disclamair : Kingdom hearts bukan punyaku lah...

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, banyak chara lain yang masuk, gaje parah, humor tapi gak lucu. Oh dan juga, Sora sama Roxas jadi anak kembar.

Pairing : Baca sendiri deh.

Setting : Di destiny island

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Indahnya masa SMA**

**Sora and the gank menjadi murid kelas 10 SMA Destiny Island. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama mereka sekolah disini**

**Cinta**

**Pacaran**

**Jealous**

**Persaingan**

**Persahabatan**

**Langsung saja kita lihat keadaan mereka**

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Waktunya bubar sekolah di SMA DI. Tapi masih saja ada beberapa anak yang gak bosen-bosennya tetep _stay_ di _school_. Salah satunya adalah 2 cowok ini.

Sora, cowok berambut coklat jabrik berantakan tampak sedang marah-marah di tempat favoritnya di DI, ruang UKS.

"Serius deh, dia cewek paling gak asik sedunia!!" Omelnya keras. Mumpung UKS lagi sepi, biasanya kan nih tempat penuh sama anak UKS lainnya. "Paling kolot, paling konservatif, paling gak toleran, paling galak, paling judes, paling gak punya perasaan.." Sora menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya.

Sementara cowok satunya yang sedang asik membaca majalah terlihat cuek menanggapi omelan Sora.

"Roxaaas, lo dengerin gue gak sih?" Seru Sora sebal.

Roxas, cowok pirang adik kembar Sora yang punya tampang penuh derita (Sejenis tampang melas yang bisa bikin orang kasihan gitu deh) bergumam singkat "Hmm,"

"Ah, gak asik banget sih Lo." Sungut Sora sambil duduk di sebelah Roxas.

Akhirnya Roxas melepaskan pandangannya dari majalah dan ganti menatap Sora "Kenapa sih? Soal Kairi lagi?"

Sora memandangnya gemas seakan hendak memakan Roxas "Ya iyalah, emang dari tadi kita ngomongin siapa?" Sora mulai jengkel sambil menggebrak meja.

"_Sorry_, gue baru _connect_," Roxas berdehem singkat "Cerita dong, kenapa lo sampai bisa maki-maki Kairi kayak gitu,"

Sora mendesah dramatis "Jadi gini, gue kan disuruh guru naruh surat undangan rapat di ruang OSIS. Nah, namanya aja ruang OSIS pasti ada anggota OSIS kan di dalemnya?" Sora menyakinkan Roxas, dan ditanggepi dengan anggukan cowok itu. Sora kembali melanjutkan cerita "Terus gue ketemu Kak Yuffie (sekretaris OSIS) disitu, sendirian. Sebagai adik kelas yang baik gue negur dia dong, jadilah kita ngobrol-ngobrol. Eh terus pas kita lagi asik ngobrol, Kairi nongol. Dia langsung marah-marah gara-gara gue sama Kak Yuffie lagi berduaan di ruang OSIS dan tampak intim banget. Alhasil dia langsung narik gue detik itu juga, dan yeah lo bakal tau cerita selanjutnya," Sora mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lo dimarahin lagi sama dia?" Tanya Roxas menahan geli.

Sora Cuma diam sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Roxas tertawa keras, tak mampu menahan kegeliannya pada Sora yang sudah coba dia tahan dari tadi. Padahal dia sudah bersumpah bakal bersikap lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah antara kakaknya dan Kairi. Roxas sendiri gak habis pikir kenapa Sora selalu gak berkutik bila dihadapan ceweknya itu. Padahal aslinya Sora kan termasuk cowok kuat.

Sora cemberut melihat reaksi Roxas "Gak usah ketawa deh, emang sengsara banget ya jadi gue. Lo sih enak, Namine pengertian dan baik banget. Gak kayak Kairi!!" Sora memberi penekanan pada kata Kairi. Keliatannya Sora emang lagi bete kuadrat sama Kairi.

Sebenarnya Roxas ingin bilang 'Ya udah Lo putusin aja, repot amat' , gara-gara dia capek dengerin Sora berantem mulu sama Kairi, tapi jelas gak bisa semudah itu. Akhirnya Roxas Cuma menepuk-nepuk pundak Sora "Sabar aja deh,"

* * *

Selain Sora dan Roxas, masih ada segelintir anak yang masih betah di sekolah. Kebanyakan sih anggota klub, seperti anak futsal dan anak basket. Tapi di perpustakaan ternyata ada juga anak-anak yang ngumpul disana.

Di salah satu meja, Riku―cowok yang sama sekali gak punya tampang buat masuk perpus―menatap jengah cewek pirang di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk menggambar.

"Ngapain sih lo disini?" Tanya Riku menahan kesal sambil berbisik ke cewek itu.

Cewek pirang manis itu, Namine, Cuma tersenyum lebar ke Riku "Suka-suka gue dong,"

"Lo kagak pulang?" Riku pantang menyerah buat nyari alasan supaya Namine segera meninggalkan perpus.

Namine menggeleng "Males ah, gue pengen nungguin elo."

Riku mengerutkan kening "Sejak kapan lo pengen nungguin gue? Lo bahkan bukan anak perpus," Cecar Riku.

"Lo juga bukan anak perpus," Namine gak mau kalah.

"Eh sory-sorry aja ya, gue udah jadi anggota sejak seminggu lalu," Kata Riku merasa menang.

Namine Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lo pulang aja napa, ganggu konsentrasi gue tau." Riku mulai kesal.

"Gue pengen ngawasin elo," Gumam Namine singkat.

Riku memandangnya bingung "Apa?"

"Rik, lo pikir gue gak tau kalau lo demen sama penjaga perpus yang baru itu. Makanya lo langsung daftar jadi anggota kan? Terus elo pengen berduaan sama dia disini. Enak aja, gak bakal gue biarin," Kata Namine berapi-api.

Riku memerah, gak menyangka Namine tau semuanya. Tapi wajahnya kembali keras "Lah, apa urusan lo?" Balasnya.

"Gue gak mau aja lo deket-deket sama dia," Jelas Namine.

Riku mengerjap, tapi mendadak dia tersentak seakan baru dapat ilham "Na..Namine, lo gak boleh begini," Desisnya pelan.

"Gak boleh apaan?" Namine menghentikan tangannya yang sedang asik membuat sket.

"Gue ngerti perasaan lo ke gue, tapi gimanapun juga lo udah punya Roxas. Lo tega apa nge duain dia," Riku menjelaskan dengan tampang serius.

*bletakk* Namine langsung menjitak Riku "Dodol!!! Ge-er amat sih lo, siapa juga yang naksir sama elo. Turun kelas deh kalau gue nge duain Roxas sama cowok macam elo," Sembur Namine pedas.

Riku mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis, _gila Namine kurus-kurus gitu tenaganya badak_, batin Riku. "Ya terus maksud lo apa? Gak salah dong kalau gue mikir elo naksir gue?" Riku membela diri.

Namine berdecak sebal "Gue tuh gak suka sama penjaga perpus baru itu. Kecentilan banget, bukannya kerja malah sibuk dandan. Gue gak mau aja lo ikut-ikutan cowok lain buat ngedeketin dia, secara kita temen gitu looh,"

Riku mengangguk paham, _yaelah gak jadi pdkt deh gue sama petugas baru itu,_ batin Riku

"Jadi elo gak naksir gue nih?"

*BLETAKK* sekali lagi Namine melayangkan jitakannya dengan sukses ke kepala Riku "Please

deh Rikuuuu, Roxas 1000 kali lebih baik dari elo. Ngapain gue jadi malah naksir cowok madesu macam elo,"

"Sialan, madesu kan masa depan sukses," Balas Riku jayus.

*BLETAKKKKK* Riku langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Lapangan basket sedang kosong karena anak basket lagi istirahat dan jajan di kantin. Tapi ada seorang cewek yang lagi asik melempar bola. Cewek cantik berambut merah itu Kairi, it girl nya DI. Ngeliat Kairi lagi main basket *dan pake rok pula* , cowok-cowok termasuk anak basket langsung nontonin di pinggir lapangan dan gak berani ganggu.

Kairi melempar bola dengan asal-asalan, dia masih sebel gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Dia gak sengaja mergokin Sora lagi sama sekretaris OSIS yang ganjen abis itu. _Ukh kurang apa seh gue itu_, batin Kairi, _gue cakep, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong, idola sekolah, tapi bisa-bisanya dia masih ngelirik cewek lain. dasar cowok kurang ajar._ Kairi melempar bola lagi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hai Kairi," Sapa seorang cowok yang tau-tau sudah ada di sebelahnya.

Kairi menoleh memandangi cowok jangkung itu, "Hm, siapa lo? Kok tau nama gue? Jangan sok akrab ya," Entah kenapa Kairi jadi sensi begini.

Cowok itu tersenyum walau Kairi udah jelas nunjukkin rasa gak suka "Gue Strife, kapten basket," Jelasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Satu sekolahan tau nama lo kali"

Kairi membalasnya dengan gak minat, "Ooh Strife, si bendahara OSIS itu?"

Strife mengangguk.

"Sorry ya, gue kesannya kurang ajar tadi. Ya udah, gue balik dulu. Lo mau latihan lagi kan?"

Kairi lalu melempar bola ke Strife dan melangkah pergi. Biar kesannya Kairi itu cuek, tapi dia paling gak mau bermasalah sama senior.

"Eh, kalau lo masih mau main, gabung sama kita aja," Tawar Strife.

Kairi berbalik, "Nggak deh, makasih tawarannya kak,"

Strife tertawa "Yaelah, jangan panggil gue 'kak' napa. Kesannya kan gak akrab, panggil gue Strife aja,"

"Ya terserah deh," Gumam Kairi asal sambil kembali berjalan.

Sementara itu Strife cume tersenyum dari jauh memandangi punggung Kairi, adik kelas yang sudah dia sukai sejak pertama kali liat itu.

"Gagal lo Strife, Kairi cuek banget tadi," Seru seorang anak basket mendekatinya.

Strife Cuma tersenyum, "Tunggu tanggal maennya _man_, liat aja nanti,".

* * *

Kairi menghabiskan waktu dengan bengong di kelas, jajan di kantin, gulin-guling, tidur, dengerin iPod, dan hal-hal gak penting lainnya. Setelah pukul 5, baru dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

_Di tempat lain.._

Sora dan Roxas berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS. Dari tadi mereka sibuk diskusi soal PR Fisika yang super sulit.

"Bete deh gue," Gumam Sora.

"Kenapa?" Roxas bertanya sambil matanya masih tertuju ke majalah.

Sora menghela nafas "Besok gue bakal ketemu dia lagi,"

Roxas menutup majalahnya dan menatap Sora tajam, "Lo tuh kenapa sih? Lo benci sama dia?"

Sebelum Sora menjawab, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Riku dan Namine di tangga.

"Roxas," Seru Namine kaget, "Kamu belum pulang?"

Roxas nyengir sambil menggeleng, "Belom, dari tadi di ruang UKS. Kamu juga belum pulang?"

"Iya, ngawasin si Riku di perpustakaan dulu," Jawab Namine.

Riku mendekatkan diri ke Roxas, "Rox, cewek lo kayaknya ada hati sama gue,"

Namine yang mendengarnya langsung menyiapkan tinjunya, "Heh, lo pengen ngerasain jitakan maut gue lagi?"

Riku Cuma tertawa sedangkan Roxas tetep _stay cool._

Sora yang keliatan uring-uringan menarik perhatian Riku, "Kenape lo Sor?"

"Gue berantem lagi sama Kairi," Jawab Sora malas.

Bola mata Riku membesar, "Ohya," Gumamnya. "Hm, terus gimana?"

Sora mengangkat bahu, "Tau ah, yang jelas gue capek."

"Ya udah, lo putusin aja, repot amat." Usul Riku semangat.

Roxas yang mendengarnya langsung kaget, "_What_?? Jangan ngaco deh lo Rik, Sora sama Kairi gak boleh putus. Mereka kan udah jalan 3 tahun,"

Riku belagak cuek. "Gue kan Cuma ngusulin,"

"Tapi ngaco dan gak menolong," Roxas memandang Sora sekarang. "Denger ya, lo sama Kairi gak boleh putus!!"

Sora terlihat berpikir. "Tapi usul Riku boleh juga, gue udah gak tahan sama Kairi."

"Enak aja pokoknya gak boleh!" Kata Roxas ngotot. "Namine, kamu ikut ngomong sesuatu dong,"

Namine memandang Sora lembut, "Sora, walau Kairi keliatannya judes, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sayang banget sama elo. Percaya deh, dia juga gak bakal mau putus."

"Tapi gue mau," Sora tetep _kekeuh_ dengan keputusannya.

"Iya, terserah Sora dong." Tambah Riku.

"Gak bisa!!" Roxas makin ngotot.

Sora berdecak kesal, "Eh, yang pacaran kan gue, suka-suka gue dong. Kenapa malah elo yang sewot,"

Ketika Roxas hendak membalas, dari tangga muncul Kairi yang sedang memakai iPod.

"KAIRI???!!!!" Seru semuanya kaget.

Kairi melepas iPodnya dan memandang semuanya dengan heran, "Lho, kalian belom pulang?"

Semuanya menggeleng dengan memasang tampang bego.

Kairi mengangguk. "Oh okay, kalau gitu gue mau pulang. Namine, pulang yok." Ajaknya

sambil kembali memakai iPod dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

Namine mendesah, "Duluan ya Roxas, daah" Kata Namine mengikuti Kairi.

"Daah," Balas Roxas.

Sora Cuma diam mematung memandang Kairi yang jelas mengacuhkannya.

"Kita juga harus pulang nih, udah jam 5. sekolah bakal ditutup bentar lagi," Kata Riku.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju gerbang.

**SMA masa yang berat, satu masalah sudah terjadi. Tapi seperti chrisye bilang**

**"Tiada kisah paling indah kisah kasih di sekolah"**

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N : Sory kalau aneh dan gak jelas. review ya, please!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kairi merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lesu. DI masih sepi, karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6.25 (Masuk tetep jam 7 kok). Jarang murid DI yang dateng pagi-pagi.

"Kairi," Sapa seorang cewek berambut pink.

Kairi bangun dan memandang cewek itu "Eh, Sakura. Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menguap.

Sakura, cewek pintar yang kaya raya itu memandang Kairi, "PR Fisika yang nomer 39 itu hasilnya 0,025 J bukan?"

Kairi yang masih setengah ngantuk langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "_What the heck_? PR apaan?" Tanyanya histeris.

"Fisika, yang soal essai 40 nomer itu." Jelas Sakura memandang Kairi bingung. Kairi kan murid rajin, masa gak tau kalau ada PR.

"GYAAA, gue belum bikin." Teriak Kairi. "Sakura, pinjem PR Lo dong?" Pintanya.

"Dipinjem Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam yang sedang sibuk nyalin PR di meja depan. Si cowok sok cool ini pacarnya Sakura.

"Woy Sasuke!!" Teriak Kairi, Sasuke menoleh. "Pinjem PR nya Sakura!"

"Belom kelar," Tolaknya enteng sambil kembali menyalin.

Kairi gak putus asa gitu aja, "Berdua deh ngerjainnya,"

"Kalau ngerjain berdua gue gak bisa konsen nyalinnya," Kata Sasuke cuek.

"GRRRR dasar pantat ayam!!" Maki Kairi kesal.

Namine yang baru datang segera menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah Kairi, "Hai Kairi," Sapanya.

"Namineee, pinjem PR duonkk." Pinta Kairi melas.

Namine mengerutkan kening, "Tumben lo gak ngerjain PR?"

"Gara-gara si rambut jegrak tuh, semaleman gue mikirin dia sampai-sampai gue lupa kalau

Pak Ansem ngasih PR," Jelas Kairi geram. "Duh, bisa-bisanya cewek rajin kayak gue lupa bikin PR!!"

"Ooh masih mikirin dia ya?" Goda Namine.

Kairi langsung mendelik, "Ya gak gitu juga, ngapain mikirin si rambut jegrak itu. Kebagusan banget gue mikirin dia."

"Jegrak-jegrak gitu juga lo suka," Namine masih menggoda Kairi.

"ARGH.. jangan iseng deh. Udah pinjem PR lo deh yang penting," Pinta Kairi lagi.

"Sorry nih Kai, tapi ada beberapa nomer yang gue gak yakin. Gue mau nanyain soalnya ke Roxas dulu" Jelas Namine si perfeksionis. Dia gak menoleril kesalahan sekecilpun ke PR nya, pokoknya semua PR harus sempurna.

"Roxas mana?" Tanya Kairi gak sabar.

"Belom dateng, dia sama Sora lagi nunggu angkot. Katanya sih sekitar ½ jam lagi baru nyampe," Jelas Namine. "Maklum deh, nyari angkot di daerah rumah mereka kan susah."

Kairi makin stress "Blah, ½ jam lagi mah udah bel masuk."

Namine mengiyakan, "Emang dia sama Sora selama ini selalu nge pas kan datengnya,"

"Terus gue gimana dong??? Mana fisika jam pertama lagi." Kairi memelas.

"Coba kerjain sendiri dulu deh," Usul Namine.

"Nggak bakal bisa, waktunya mepet. Gue gak akan bisa fokus." Alasan Kairi.

Lalu di luar kelas dia ngeliat Riku lewat. "RIKUU" Teriak Kairi kencang menghampirinya.

Riku menoleh, dan tersenyum senang begitu tau kalau yang manggil dia Kairi, "Kenapa Kairi?"

"Udah bikin PR Fisika belom?" Tanya Kairi to the point.

Riku berpikir beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah cerah. "Udah, kemarin gue nyalin PR nya Namine pas di perpus."

Kairi langsung melonjak-lonjak senang. _Oh terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih_, batin Kairi, _gak jadi kena hukum Pak Ansem deh_, "Pinjem dong."

Riku lalu masuk kelas menhampirinya tasnya, Kairi mengikuti dari belakang. Riku mengaduk tasnya, setelah beberapa menit dia langsung berteriak, "Oh... My... God... PR gue ketinggalan,"

*gubrak* "Terus gimana dong, Pak Ansem bakal ngasih hukuman kalau gak bikin PR," Kairi bener-bener frustrasi sekarang.

"Tenang aja Kai, kita tanggung hukumannya bersama," Kata Riku sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ogahh," Tolak Kairi, lalu Axel lewat disebelahnya. "AXEL," Kairi menarik lengan Axel keras-keras sampai tuh cowok nyaris jatoh.

Axel mengusap lengannya yang kesakitan, "Napa sih? Kalau naksir jangan gini dong caranya, sakit tau."

_Sabar, sabar, sabar,_ batin Kairi. "Lo udah bikin PR Fisika belom?" Tanyanya berusaha menahan emosi. _Kalau sampe si Axel bilang belom, langsung gue hajar, kagak peduli dah, gue udah capek._

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, "Belom," Jawab Axel polos.

*bugh* Kairi langsung meninju perut Axel sekeras mungkin. Axel menjerit kesakitan, dia terpental ke belakang.

Riku yang ngeliat langsung shock, _untung tadi gue gak ditonjok sama Kairi, biar kurus gitu pasti tenaganya badak juga kayak Namine._ Riku bersyukur dalam hati.

Axel bangun sambil memegang perutnya, "Serius deh Kai, kok Sora tahan ya jadian sama elo 3 tahun. Pantesan dia sering babak belur, gara-gara elo ya?"

"Jangan nyari ribut ya Axe, gue lagi emosi nih," Kata Kairi galak, rambutnya yang merah jadi makin merah.

"Udah Axe, turutin aja. Cewek kalau marah bisa lebih serem dari badak," Bisik Riku.

Axel menurut dan kembali ke banguknya dengan teratih-atih.

Dari arah pintu, muncul 2 cowok berambut jegrak dan lancip sedang berdebat.

"Apa gue bilang Rox, naek taxi lebih cepet kan?" Kata Sora, si jegrak dengan nada sok tau.

Roxas, si lancip memandangnya sebal, "Emang lebih cepet, tapi lebih mahal goblok. Mana gue

yang bayarin semua ongkosnya lagi. Kakak macam apa elo tuh?" Geram Roxas.

Sora tertawa, "Kapan-kapan gue ganti deh,"

Roxas mencibir, "Kalau seorang Sora bilang 'kapan-kapan', berarti itu gak akan pernah terjadi." Katanya sinis.

Sora memukul lengan adiknya sambil tetap tertawa, "Sinis amat seh?"

"Roxaaas," Panggil Namine, "Pinjem PR Fisika kamu dong, aku mau nyocokin jawaban." Pintanya.

Roxas segera menghampiri Namine, dan Sora duduk di bangkunya.

Kairi menggigit bibir. _Sora pasti udah bikin PR, kalau Roxas bikin, tuh anak pasti juga ikutan. Tapi masa gue minjem ke dia sih, mau taroh di mana muka gue?_ Batin Kairi.

"Sor, PR Fisika udah ngerjain belom lo?" Tanya Riku yang duduknya di sebelah Sora.

Sora menepuk-nepuk dadanya sombong, "Udahlah, Sora gitu lhooo."

"Alah, paling Cuma nyalin PR nya Roxas," Cibir Riku.

"Weiss, enak aja. Kemaren tuh gue sama Roxas ngerjain bareng-bareng di ruang UKS." Jelas Sora.

Riku mengangguk, "Gue pinjem dong."

Sora merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar tubuhnya, perasaan dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. _Akhirnya ada juga orang yang minjem PR gue_, batin Sora nyaman. Selama ini kan selalu dia

yang nyalin PR orang.

"Woy, bengong aja lu. Mana bukunya!" Teriakan Riku menyadarkan lamunan indah Sora.

Sora langsung memberikan buku PR nya ke Riku.

Riku segera buru-buru nyalin, udah jam 6.45. 15 menit lagi bel masuk. Diliatnya, Kairi masih bengong.

"Kai, mau nyalin bareng gak?" Tawar Riku.

Kairi dan Sora terkejut mendengar kata-kata Riku tadi, mereka saling berpandangan sekilas. Lalu membuang muka.

Kairi menggeleng menolak tawaran Riku, "Nggak usah deh Rik."

Sora berdehem, mencoba bicara. Semalem suntuk dia diceramahin Roxas buat bersikap baik ke Kairi, jangan bikin Kairi kesel, buat seneng selalu, bersikaplah sebagai pacar yang baik. Dan bila Sora sampai kepikiran buat putus lagi, Roxas ngancem bakal menggal Sora pakai pisau dapur. Euw, sadis amat.

"Tumben lo gak ngerjain PR." Kata Sora basa-basi.

"Gara-gara elo, jegrak." Gumam Kairi tanpa sadar, dia sedikit kaget ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan itu.

"Apa lo bilang? Jegrak? Enak aja, ini model rambut paling berkelas yang pernah ada tau. Di salon aja model begini gak ada, saking masterpiece nya rambut gue. Bahkan udah gue hak patenin nih model rambut." Kata Sora kesal tapi diselipin humor jayus.

Kairi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, rambut pake hak paten?? Sora, Sora, jayus nya masih belom ilang. "Dasar cowok rambut jegrak jayus yang gak punya selera humor." Ejeknya.

Anehnya Sora bukannya marah ataupun balas mengejek. Tapi dia tersenyum.

"Kai, lo mau dihukum Pak Ansem ya? Kalau mau, ya silakan aja, gak usah bikin PR." Kata Riku gak sabar.

"Iya-iya." Kairi menarik salah satu bangku dan menyalin PR Sora bareng Riku. Ini pemandangan ganjil banget, selama ini Sora lah yang sering minjem PR nya Kairi ataupun Riku. Tapi sekarang, tuh anak malah udah kelar PR nya. _Oh my God, dunia mau kiamat nih. Kok bisa-bisanya Sora aja bikin PR tapi gue nggak._ Batin Kairi ngeri.

"Axe, lo gak ikut nyalin?" Tanya Riku. _Aduh Riku, sekalian aja sekelas lo ajak nyalin PR,_ batin Kairi

Axel, si rambut merah itu menggeleng. "Gue udah minjem PR nya Roxas nih." Tolaknya sambil menunjukkan buku punya Roxas.

Mereka bertiga lalu kembali sibuk nyalin. Hingga tepat pukul 7, bel berbunyi nyaring.

TEEEEEET-TEEEEET-TEEEEEET....

Untungnya Kairi, Riku dan Axel sudah menyelesaikan salinannya. Pak Ansem, wali kelasnya kelas 10 D sekaligus Guru Fisika, memasuki ruang kelas.

Seifer, si ketua kelas segera menyiapkan kelas dan memberi salam ke Pak Ansem.

"Siap, berdiri..." Ujarnya lantang, semua murid segera berdiri. "Beri salam.." Aba-abanya

"_Guten morgend Herr Ansem_." Seru para murid yang mendadak bicara Jerman.

"_Guten Morgend_." Gokilnya, Pak Ansem ikut-ikutan pake bahasa Jerman juga. "Okay _class_, kumpulkan PR nya ke depan. Bagi yang gak buat ataupun ketinggalan, harap meninggalkan kelas setelah membayar denda 10.000," Ajegile kan hukumannya kalau gak buat PR. Udah denda 10.000, disuruh keluar kelas lagi, dan bakal diawasin guru piket sehingga gak bisa cabut ke kantin.

_Berkat si jegrak itu gue gak jadi dihukum_. Batin Kairi. _Sora.._

* * *

Pas jam istirahat di kelas 11 A, Strife sedang sibuk ngitung kas OSIS, hingga kemudian Rufus datang menghampirinya.

"Strife, gak ke kantin lo." Sapanya sambil menaruh semua makanan yang baru dibelinya di kantin tadi di mejanya Strife.

Strife memandang pekerjaannya yang sekarang ketutup dengan jajanannya Rufus, macem kentang goreng, bakwan, choki-choki, makroni dan segelas teh manis. "Woy, sejak kapan ya ini jadi meja lo? Taroh makanan di meja sendiri, gue butuh nih meja."

"Jangan galak-galak gitu dong," Kata Rufus seraya mengambil semua jajanannya dan ditaruh di mejanya yang tepat di belakang meja Strife. "Eh, lo lagi banyak duit ya?" Tanya Rufus yang kebetulan melihat duit di meja Strife.

"Bukan duit gue lah, ini kas OSIS." Jelas Strife.

"Kok bisa dipegang sama elo?"

Strife memandang kesal makhluk di depannya, "Ya ampun Rufus, kemana aja sih lo? Gue ini bendahara OSIS tau!!!" Sembur Strife.

Rufus memasang tampang lugu, "Ohya? Kok bisa?"

Kali ini Strife gak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, "Dasar lemot, idiot, ketinggalan jaman. Udah pergi sana..pergi..pergi..!!!" Usir Strife.

Rufus dengan santainya kembali ke mejanya sambil memakan jajanan yang tadi dia beli.

Strife mengelus-elus dada, _sabar Strife, sabar._ Batinnya, _ukh si Rufus hidup di jaman apa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya gak tau kalau gue itu bendahara OSIS?_

"Strife, liat Tifa gak?" Tanya Zack, wakil ketua OSIS dari kelas 11 C mendekatinya.

"Tifa tuh kelas 11 B dodol !! Ngapain lo nyarinya kesini?" Jawab Strife ketus.

"Nyantai bang, jangan marah-marah gitu dong." Kata Zack.

Strife menghela nafas, "Sorry, gue lagi sensi akhir-akhir ini. Gue stress, tugas banyak yang numpuk." Keluhnya.

Zack tertawa, "Wajarlah lo stress, tugas lo kebanyakan. Elo bandahara OSIS, ketua kelas, kapten basket, ketua MIPA Club, As-Gur (asisten guru) sama anggota mading. Gak heran elo jadi kecapekan gini."

Strife terdiam, dia emang murid teladan. Peraih nilai UN tertinggi 2 tahun lalu, jarang bolos, aktif di berbagai kegiatan, sasaran buat nyalin PR, murid favorit guru, selalu masuk 3 besar dan lain lain.

"Udah, daripada stress gini mending ngomongin Kairi." Usul Zack sambil nyengir.

Wajah Strife yang muram berubah cerah. Yeah, Kairi memang penyemangatnya selama di sekolah. Kalau dia udah merasa capek dan gak sanggup lagi ngejalanin semuanya, tiap ngeliat Kairi pasti semangatnya muncul lagi. Dia udah naksir Kairi sejak awal MOS, tapi Strife shock berat pas tau Kairi udah punya cowok. Walau sampai sekarang dia gak tau gimana wujud cowoknya Kairi itu.

"Denger-denger nih, Kairi lagi berantem sama cowoknya." Tambah Zack lagi.

Strife berbinar, wajahnya makin cerah.

"Alah basi tuh." Celetuk Rufus dari belakang, Strife dan Zack menoleh. "tadi gue liat di kantin dia lagi sama cowoknya."

Strife kembali murung. Sedangkan Zack memandang sebal ke Rufus yang udah ngacauin usahanya buat bikin Strife ceria lagi.

"Zack, yang namanya Sora itu kayak gimana sih bentuknya?" Tanya Strife pelan.

"LO KAGAK TAU???" Teriak Zack dan Rufus barengan.

Strife menggeleng, "Gue gak tau, gak pernah liat. Cuma sering denger namanya." Dia kembali memandang Zack, "Jawab gue dong, orangnya yang kayak gimana?"

Zack berpikir sebentar, "Hm, gimana ya. Dia agak pendek, rambutnya coklat jegrak, matanya biru banget dan tipe anak periang gitu." Jelas Zack.

"Dia cakep gak?" Tanya Strife murung.

"Blah, lo nanya cakep atau nggak kok ke gue? Gue cowok, mana tau yang begituan," Kata Zack sewot.

"Cakep kok, cakep." Tambah Rufus.

"Jangan manas-manasin dah lu." Geram Zack.

Rufus Cuma nyengir lebar.

Zack kembali memandang Strife, "Udahlah Strife, gak peduli gimanapun bentuknya tuh cowok, yang penting jangan pernah patah semangat buat ngerebut Kairi dari dia."

"Wah, Zack parah nih." Seru Rufus, "Kasian kan Sora," tambahnya asal, walau Rufus sendiri gak kenal sama Sora.

Zack memasang tampang 'bodo amat, emang gue pikirin, Sodara bukan, Temen bukan'.

"Thanks Zack, kata-kata lo nyemangatin gue lagi." Kata Strife ceria.

"_No problem bro,_ oh iya gue kan mesti nyari Tifa. Duluan ya," Zack langsung buru-buru pergi.

Rufus yang duduknya di belakang Strife, mendekatkan kepalanya ke bangku Strife, "Gue gak nyangka kalau elo bener-bener mau ngerebut Kairi dari Sora."

Strife tersenyum tipis, "Gue Strife, gue selalu bisa dapetin apa yang gue mau."

* * *

To be continued

A/N : Gilee Strife belagu banget ya!! tapi dia gak jahat kok


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sementara itu di kantin, Sora and the gank lagi makan di meja paling pojok. Di sebelah meja mereka, Seifer, Squall dan Rinoa duduk disitu. Pemandangan ajaib sebenarnya, musuh bebuyutan bisa duduk bareng. Kalau bukan karena Rinoa, mana mungkin kedua cowok itu sudi deket-deketan.

"Sumpah ya, kok bisa-bisanya gue duduk semeja sama cowok pirang sinting yang hobi ngerebut cewek orang." Kata Squall sinis menyindir telak cowok disebelahnya.

Seifer mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi, "Gue juga gak nyangka, bisa-bisanya duduk sebelahan sama cowok coklat idiot yang kelewat posesif sama cewek orang." Balas Seifer.

Mereka saling pelotot-pelototan dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Rinoa tuh cewek gue!!" Desis Squall sebal.

"Dia juga cewek gue!!!!" Seifer gak mau kalah.

Squall ganti memandang Rinoa yang lagi asik makan bakso dengan tatapan kesal, "Kok mau-mau aja sih lo nge duain gue sama cowok stress kayak dia," Geram Squall seraya menunjuk Seifer dengan dagunya.

Seifer ikut-ikutan memandang Rinoa, "Kok lo belum juga mutusin cowok gak berguna kayak dia sih." Balasnya sambil menunjuk Squall.

Rinoa menghentikan suapannya dan memandang kedua cowoknya itu satu persatu. Okay, penjelasan singkat. Rinoa itu teknisnya adalah ceweknya Squall, tapi dia sering juga jalan bareng sama Seifer. Jadilah cinta segitiga antara Squall, Seifer dan Rinoa. Rinoa gak bisa milih satu diantara mereka, keduanya punya kelebihan sendiri-sendiri. Lagipula Seifer dan Squall toh cuek-cuek aja walau harus berbagi pacar, mereka malah menikmatinya untuk saling mengejek satu sama lain. yah secara musuh bebuyutan sejak kecil gitu lohhh.

"Ya ampun, kalian berisik banget sih. Ini tuh kantin, bukan ring tinju. Kalau mau berantem, sana cari tempat lain." Tandas Rinoa sebal. Dalam hati dia meratapi nasib sialnya, _hiks sedih amat ya jadi gue, punya cowok dua, tapi dua-duanya pada sableng semua_.

"Yaelah, gue juga tau kalau ini kantin. Please dehhh," Kata Squall.

Seifer ikut menimpali, "Yang bilang ini ring tinju siapa? Gimana sih lo?"

Rinoa Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap kedua cowok itu.

Riku yang lagi bokek―selalu bokek lebih tepatnya―kebetulan duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya Seifer. Dia mencolek bahu Seifer.

"Hoi ketua kelas, traktir dong." Pintanya tanpa malu-malu. "Lagi seret nih kantong gue."

Seifer menoleh, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Hmm, nih 5 ribu. cukup kan?" Katanya sambil mengambil uang 5 ribuan dari dompet tebalnya.

"Huwaaa, Seifer, curang lo. Gue aja gak pernah lo traktir." Sungut Rinoa.

Riku tertawa, "Cukup kok, thanks ya." Katanya hendak mengambil uang itu.

Sebelum uang itu terambil, Squall tiba-tiba membuka dompetnya, "Eh, nih gue traktir lo 6 ribu. Jangan terima duit itu." Serunya kencang.

Seifer mendelik marah, _mau nantangin ya nih bocah, okay gue layanin._ "Gue traktir lo 10 ribu." Balas Seifer.

Riku Cuma melongo, sedangkan Squall merasa tertantang, "Gue traktir lo 15 ribu." Tandasnya.

"20 ribu."

"25 ribu."

"30 ribu."

"35 ribu."

Kairi memandang Riku bingung, "Kenapa lagi sih mereka?"

Riku nyengir, "Seifer sama Squall mau nraktir kita." Jawabnya santai.

Kairi, Namine, Sora dan Roxas mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa gak papa nih?" Gumam Roxas seraya memperhatikan Squall-Seifer yang masih sibuk pasang harga. "Kok kesannya jadi kayak lelang sih."

Sora mengibaskan tangannya gak peduli, "Udahlah, mereka kan emang dari dulu begitu. Asik kali kita bakal ditraktir." Ujarnya cuek.

"50 ribu...Hah, bisa gak lo nyaingin gue!!" Kata Seifer sambil mengleuarkan lembaran uang 50 ribu.

Squall tertawa licik, "55 ribu," Tawanya mengeluarkan uang 55 ribu. "Mampus lo!!"

Seifer langsung emosi, "60 ribu," Teriaknya.

"75 ribu." Balas Squall.

"80 ribu, nggak..90 ribu." Seru Seifer.

"CEPEEK." Tandas Squall menang.

Namine mulai panik, "Waduh, jelas ini gak baik. Mereka harus dihentikan." Katanya cemas.

"Iya, gila aja deh. Dengan duit segitu seluruh kantin bisa diborong." Tambah Kairi.

"Biarin aja." Kata Riku gak peduli yang sedang asik menonton pertarungan Seifer-Squall.

"Gak bisa gitu dong." Seru Kairi kesal, dia memandang Sora. "Sora, suruh mereka berhenti!" Perintahnya.

Sora mendesah, lalu memanggil mereka berdua dengan ogah-ogahan. "Woy, Squall, Seifer.

Udahlah, kita gak usah ditraktir juga gak papa kok."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan menghentikan sejenak adu lelang mereka. "Udah santai aja. Lo lo semua pasti bakal gue traktir setelah makhluk satu ini gue beresin." Kata Seifer tenang.

Squall merasa tersinggung, "Gue yang bakal traktir mereka, nih 150 ribu."

Seifer gak mau kalah begitu saja, "155 ribu."

Rinoa menutup mukanya karena malu, _bisa gak sih sedetik aja mereka itu gak ribut dan gak bikin gue malu._ Batinnya.

"_Guys_, gak usah gila gitu lah. Emang lo beneran punya duit segitu." Kata Roxas gak percaya.

Seifer memandangnya tersinggung, "Jelas gue punya lah. Lo mau menghina nama Almasy hah?" Serunya marah.

Seifer Almasy adalah putra pewaris Almasy group, sebuah perusahaan di bidang properti yang sudah terkenal se Destiny Island.

"Gue juga punya duit segitu, emangnya Cuma ngibul apa." Tambah Squall sebal, "Seorang Leonhart gak pernah kere tau,"

Squall Leonhart, terlahir di keluarga pengacara. Bokapnya adalah pengacara kondang yang sering masuk tv.

Tau-tau kedua tangan Rinoa sudah mendarat sukses di kepala Seifer-Squall.

"ADUH!!!" Jerit mereka.

"Gue kan udah bilang, ini kantin!! Kalau mau berantem cari tempat lain. Udah ayo kita ke kelas aja." Serunya kesal sambil menarik tangan kedua cowoknya pergi.

Riku mendengus, _yah gagal ditraktir deh._

Namine mengelus dada, _UNTUNG Roxas gak kayak gitu._

Kairi geleng-geleng kepala, _ternyata Rinoa masih lebih parah dari gue, kedua cowoknya stress semua_.

Roxas manyun, _sialan, gue lupa kalau mereka lebih kaya daripada gue._

Sora sibuk menghitung, _coba duit 155 ribu beneran dikasih, daripada buat makan di kantin _

_mending gue beli kaset PS__ ._

* * *

**To be continued**

A/N : Gaje banget ya!!! terus gimana ceritanya tuh Rinoa bisa jadi sama seifer juga


End file.
